Error 404: Crazy
by Candied
Summary: The prequel to the highly acclaimed SICK. What happened before Hayner's death and a little after, through the perspectives of Hayner and Axel. [AU] [Yaoi] [HaynerxNaminé] [AxelxHayner] [AkuRoku] [Rated for language and violence]
1. Prologue

**Error 404: Crazy**

By Candied

Disclaimer: I went to Agrabah and found the magic lamp, and asked Genie for the rights to Kingdom Hearts. He heart me wrong, and now I am the rightful owner of some pretty-looking socks.

Summary: The Prequel to the highly acclaimed S!CK. It starts where Hayner met Axel and goes all the way to Axel's version of meeting Roxas. The thoughts and actions of the two before Hayner dies, and Axel's coping with his death. I'm so bad at summaries...

Warnings: Yaoi and het pairings, coarse language, death, and perhaps some tissue-needing moments. You guys asked for it, and here it is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

My body huddled on the floor was still, save my breathing. The pain in my arm was instense, but the pain in my heart was much stronger. My brown eyes looked up to the figure of my father standing over me in a drunken rage. I was hurt and bleeding, but no matter what he did to my body, I would never let him beat down my spirit. My body may have been weak under his stronger hands, but my eyes were strong.

I think it was that which he hated about me. As much pain as he caused me, as close as I would come to death, my eyes would always look at his in defiance. He would never get the best of me.

His eyes watched my own for a moment before he drew his fist back, slamming it hard against my cheek. Even as the stabbing sensation pounded through my face, I glared at the man, and then he stumbled away.

Slowly, I brought my body to a standing position, ignoring the intense throbbing. I turned my face to the kitchen sink, and spat out the blood that had flown into my mouth after the last strike.

Thankfully, it was a short walk from the kitchen to the bathroom, and I made it there without falling.

Breathing heavily, I placed my hands on the sink counter, resisting the urge to cry out at the agony in my right arm.

My eyes faced themselves in the looking glass, seeing the weakness inside themselves, There, in the mirror, was the weaker side of me, the one I never let out.

I ran the water and splashed the cool liquid on my face, before warm tears could fall. I wouldn't cry. I was stronger than that. I knew I was.

I bandaged the wound on my arm, and before I knew it the phone was ringing.

"I got it!" I called out, picking up the black reciever and holding it to my ear. "Yo, it's Hayner." I spoke into the device.

"Hey, it's Roxas. You coming with me and the gang for dinner?"

"I'm out of cash."

"Don't worry about it, it's on me."

"Okay, I'll see you guys there."

I hung up and changed my clothes before heading out the door. My father was already in a drunken sleep, so there was no need to worry about him.

Slowly the pain in my body was dulling. I had been used to it for some time, anyway; pain didn't have much affect on me anymore.

When I got to the small cafe, Pence, Olette, and Roxas favored, I found then in the crowd with ease, taking the empty seat by the only female.

"Hey guys, what's up?" My smile was full and real. I was happy to see them. Never gunna get me down, remember?

The three spouted their greetings as we sat at the round table by the window. They had obviously waited for me to show up- they hadn't even ordered their drinks yet.

I slung my left arm around Roxas' shoulder after seeing him stare at my wound. He was always so worried for me, I had to lighten the mood.

"Did you see Seifer's hair? I heard his brother lit it on fire!"

The others chuckled, nodding.

"He has a brother?" Roxas inquired.

"That's what I heard. Poor guy, huh?"

Actually, I knew a friend of Seifer's brother. Never met him though, but I was sure I would eventually.

If he was anything like Seifer, though, I'd probably hate him. Demyx cool enough, however, so the guy couldn't be too bad.

It didn't take long for us all to start laughing and enjoying ourselves; it never did. It seemed that the four of us were inseperable, and I don't think any of us could remember life before each other.

After dinner, Olette dragged Pence off to go shopping, and Roxas and I headed to the bridge by my house.

Swinging our legs over the edge, we stared into the water, the calming sound of the rush soothing to our ears. The moon was out now, casting a pale light on the lonely city.

Roxas turned to me, his blue eyes seemingly having a light of their own. I was always jealous of his eyes, ever shining with impenatrateable courage.

"How are we going to get Seifer back for the other day?"

I laughed. Seifer had thrown Pence's clothes into the girl's locker room after gym was over, and Pence had gotten into the shower. He ran around in just a towel for a good ten minutes.

"Hmmm... we're doing hockey tomorrow in gym, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"When the time's right, just follow my lead. I've got it covered."

Roxas nodded in understanding.

From behind a run-down building, a short girl with blonde hair in a white dress peered out at the two of us, before smiling in the sweetest way.

"Naminé." I spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing! Listen, I've got to go. See you tomorrow, right?"

The boy nodded to me with a smile. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

After he was out of sight, I made my way to the girl, and put my hands on her shoulders. "Nami, how did you get out this time?"

"I snuck out, but I have to get back soon. I have a letter for you to deliver to my brother."

I grinned, and took the offered envelope from the girl's hand, before pulling her into my arms and pressing my cheek to her face. "I hardly get to see you anymore."

"Hayner! You're hurt!" she cried, looking at my bandaged arm with eyes full of sorrow.

I chuckled. "It's not that bad. Besides, it's worth it to see you smile."

I had met Naminé two months ago, and since then my feelings had grown more to more than platonic proportions. She was my girlfriend now, but at her request I kept it silent. Not even Roxas knew.

She brushed her pale, slender fingers across my face gently. "You should get away from there." Her voice was tender, almost pleading.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Nami. Don't worry about me."

Her blue orbs told me that she would not do as I asked, but I gave her a reassuring grin none the less. "I'll go bring this to Demyx. You should get home before your parents realize you're gone." She planted a kiss on my cheek, and faded off into the distance. Naminé was a really sweet girl, but thinking back on it now; we were more like close friends than anything.

It didn't take long until I was standing outside Demyx's door, letter in hand. After rapping my knuckles on the wood, I heard the call of an unfamilliar voice.

"I got it, Demyx!"

I only had a split second to wonder who the voice belonged to, before the door opened to reveal a tall, slim man with strangely spikey but long red hair, piercing green eyes, and an obscene hoodie. He looked like something taken straight off the cover of a guitar magazine, and was somehow... stunning. My jaw may have even dropped a little.

"Who're you?" the man asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

I gulped. Something about this guy told me to run far away, but at the same time, bask in his glory of flame-like hair and superior attitude.

What the fuck?

"Uhh... I'm Hayner. I'm here to see Demyx."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Well, there's your prologue, as promised. I didn't want to post it until alerts were back up, but for future reference, you can check my livejournal to see when I've updated. Don't forget to check out Do Not Use While Sleeping too. That's going to be updated next, and Moonlight Shadow after that. Then, lather, rinse, repeat. Don't forget to review, or the crayon gets it for real this time!!!!


	2. Twisted Fate

**Error 404: Crazy**

By Candied

Disclaimer: I went to Agrabah and found the magic lamp, and asked Genie for the rights to Kingdom Hearts. He heart me wrong, and now I am the rightful owner of some pretty-looking socks.

Summary: The Prequel to the highly acclaimed S!CK. It starts where Hayner met Axel and goes all the way to Axel's version of meeting Roxas. The thoughts and actions of the two before Hayner dies, and Axel's coping with his death. I'm so bad at summaries...

Warnings: Yaoi and het pairings, coarse language, death, and perhaps some tissue-needing moments. You guys asked for it, and here it is.

Author's note: I told you I'd be updating, didn't I? Hooray! We have a bit of time-jumping here, but I wanted to focus on the main points of what happens between Axel and Hayner, so here it is! I hope you like it, I think it's turning out decently well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Twisted Fate

_"Uhh... I'm Hayner. I'm here to see Demyx."_

I stared at the man who looked apon me inquisitively. He was stunning in a sense I had never seen on a man. He looked like he belonged more on the cover of a CD than standing here, at Demyx's door. He really looked like a laid-back rockstar.

"Come in." He said, moving to the side so that I could stumble through, and view Demyx and Zexion sitting on the couch with cups of coffee. Demyx immediately smiled at me with one of his goofy grins.

"Hayner, meet Axel, Axel, meet Hayner."

"Hey." The redhead responded, and I nodded to him in greeting. For some reason, it seemed like my skin was crawling with something I didn't understand. His green orbs sized me up, and I looked to the ground, forgetting what I had come here for in the first place.

"Axel is Seifer's brother." Demyx informed with a grin that I didn't see.

I lifted my head again, and made a half-scowl to Axel with twisted lips. "You're that twerp's borther? Your brother is an asshole."

He laughed, the sound like a whirlwind of pleasant notes, causing my own lips to curl into a smile. "I know," he replied, "I had to live with him."

Alright, so the guy didn't like his brother either. He couldn't be too bad, I supposed. I took a seat on the sofa, and Demyx handed me a cup of coffee. We all sat there for a moment, making small talk until I remembered the letter in my pocket.

I removed it from my camo shorts, and handed it to Demyx. "It's from Nami." I said, though he would have known without my saying so.

He squeeled with glee, his blue orbs reading over the neat handwriting with brotherly love. Zexion peered over his shoulder, reading the note as well, but my eyes had strayed to the brother of my enemy, still taking him in as a whole.

It was strange, to say the least, that I couldn't take my eyes off him. I couldn't even remember staring at Naminé in such a way. I couldn't understand my infatuation with him, the weird feeling that crawled over my being. He took notice of my staring after a few moments, and raised an eyebrow towards me. I turned my head away.

"Something wrong?"

I shook my head, again chancing a glance at the man. His neon eyes pierced into me, and his mouth became a knowing smile. I shuddered at the thought that I could possibly be attracted to this man. It was impossible right? I had a _girlfriend_, that had to mean something. I was straight, it was just a phase.

As it turns out, I started seeing a lot more of Axel after that fateful night. It took a few weeks, but we eventually became rather good friends. It was nothing like the friendship I had with Roxas, though, entirely unique in its essence. I was still technically with Naminé, but our relationship had not gotten any more serious over the course of the few weeks. In fact, I had started seeing even less of her, spending more time at Demyx's to hang out with Axel. He was something I wish I could have been; a wild and free man with nothing to hold him down.

Now, we sat in his apartment alone, discussing the ups and downs of highschool life. Axel admitted to me that he had gone to my school, and I was suprised. I thought I would have noticed someone like him, especially now that I had admitted to myself that I found him attractive, in a strange sort of way.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Really, I would think I would have noticed a man with a mane of fire-engine red hair walking down the hall."

He took a drag off his ciggarette and leaned closer to me. "I can be stealthy."

He was so close I could smell the smoke on his breath, and I felt my heart skip a beat. This was... scary. No, this was more than I'd ever been afraid of. He was a man, and I was a boy. A boy who'd quickly fallen for said man, even though I knew he'd never see me as anything more than a boy.

I'd watched him with his strange relationships, if you could call them that. He was more interested in having sex with the people he found attractive than having anything emotional tying him down. But, that's not what I wanted with him. I wanted something deeper than that, I wanted the emotional attatchment to go with it. I wanted to be someone to him, the only one. It was an impossible dream, at best, but I couldn't help myself.

I had taken to coming here after fights with my dad, and Axel would tend to my wounds with the care of a good friend, always with kind though somewhat sarcastic advice to offer. He had become the one I turned to other than Roxas, counting on him to turn me right-side up when the rest of my world fell to pieces. I knew he would never really love me, Axel was not one to fall into something so silly. But he was strong, and he made me feel like I could let go and be weak when I needed to, because he would be there to pick me up.

As he smiled at me now, I forgot all my better insticnts. I didn't mind that he would never feel for me as I felt for him. It hurt, yes, but I didn't need it. My emotions for him were unselfish, and as long as he would let me feel them, I didn't need anything else. Shit, I didn't even know if he was gay.

Right now, though, I didn't care. I closed the space between the two of us, and placed my lips on his. He was taken aback for a moment, but soon his soft flesh caressed my own, and before I knew it, we had slept together.

I left not long after that, to return to my home. To him, it was sex, and I knew that when he sat up and lit his ciggarette. He had no idea what I felt for him, for I had not confessed it. I sat on my bed, my skin still relishing on the warmth his body had left me with. I called Naminé, and told her that we could no longer be together. She took it well, insisting that we stay friends. I was thankful for that, and when we got off the phone I lay on my side, remembering the sensation of his bare skin against my own. I choked on my breath, knowing that it was meaningless to him. It meant so very much to me, though. I would have to live with that on my own.

The next day, I arrived at his apartment about an hour after he had been home from work. He left it unlocked, and so I let myself in and sat down beside him on his couch.

"Hey." I muttered, staring at the ground, unsure how to say what it was I was feeling inside.

"Hey."

"Axel... I..." I paused, taking a deep breath, trying to find the words and sort them out in my mind. "I... I know that you don't feel the same, but I felt like I had to tell you. I... want to be more than just friends."

He met my gaze with his own, eyes questioning me. He lit up a ciggarette and rested his back on the couch, before his eyes moved to the floor. "You want to date?"

My heart was racing, a strangely hot blush burning up my cheeks. I nodded slowly, trying to regain my bearing. "Yes. If you want to. But, it's more than just that... I think I love you."

His sigh seemed to pierce through my heart like an icy dagger, and my own eyes shifted away from him, somehow ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry, Hayner," he said, his words soft but still painful, "I don't want to lead you on and make you think I feel the same, but I do care about you. I'd like to date, and I may end up falling for you, too. Just know I'll never say that I love you unless I really, truely mean it."

Suddenly, the pain had eased and a smile crept across my face. "So... are we... y'know?"

Axel laughed, dropping his arm over my shoulder and ruffling my hair a bit. "Yes, so you can stop making things so akward now."

The heaviness in my chest had lifted, and I was now snuggling into the warm body beside me. True, Axel had told me that he did not feel the same way toward me, but that just didn't matter right now. He had agreed to be my boyfriend, freeing me to show my love and affection or him without having to worry how he would take it. In this moment, I wanted to laugh, cry, scream out loud, and jump for joy. I settled for snuggling my face into his neck instead. "I care about you a lot, y'know."

He grinned, placing a gentle kiss somewhere in my blonde tresses. His warmth was comforting, but somehow, something inside me felt strange. It was as if I weren't really here, like a ghost witnessing someone else's happiness.

The next few weeks were pure bliss, Axel and I hanging out after I would leave Roxas', but today was a little different.

I had gone back to my apartment, and dropped my book bag on the kitchen floor from my study-session with Roxas. I was more than a little suprised, however, when I saw a red-haired man leaning against the kitchen counter, my father looking pretty badly injured as he sat at the table, blood running down the side of his face, a few burn marks on his clothes and skin.

"D-dad?" I asked, immediately looking from my boyfriend to my father, and repeating the process a few times.

Axel roughly grabbed the back of my father's shirt, slamming his chest into the table. "_Say_ it." He hissed, words dripping with anger and frustration.

My father winced, before his eyes looked up to meet my own, a sadness deep within them. "Hayner..."

I took a step back. What the hell was going on? My dad looked like he had been brutally tortured, and with the way Axel was being so rough with him, I could only guess that it had been his doing.

Axel grew impatient, and again forcefully pushed my father's chest into the table. "_Say_ it!" He repeated, his anger rising.

My father grimaced, before again meeting my eyes. "Hayner... I'm-I'm sorry. For hurting you. It won't-" He was slammed against the table for the third time. "I _promise_ it won't happen again."

Axel let go roughly, opting to resume his position of leaning against the counter. "And _why_ won't it happen again?"

My father looked to the floor, his eyes showing an emotion I hadn't seen in them since... well, it doesn't matter when. "Every time I hurt you, Axel will hurt me worse."

Nodding purposefully, Axel strode over, grabbing me by the hand and taking me to my room. I was still speachless and in shock, after seeing my father suffer the same treatment I had been living with for so long. When we finally reached my room, I found my voice, and was livid.

"The hell do you think you're _doing?!_" I shouted, eyes wide and upset with my boyfriend.

"Giving your father exactly what he deserves, Hayner. I'm tired of you coming over and being injured, tired of you pretending you're alright when what you really need is to fall apart and let me pick up the pieces."

"No, Axel! I'm fine! I can take care of _myself_ and I do not need your help with that!" I was beyond angry at this point. His beating up my dad... this didn't solve anything. It wasn't his job, nor his right, to think that he could just intrude on my home life and pretend that he could make everything alright and fight violence with violence. It just didn't make sense.

"You say that, Hayner," He said, voice almost a whisper, "But I think it's your biggest lie." His eyes were filled with concern, staring into mine with... was that _sympathy_?

I sneered, my rage still not subsiding. "I don't need your help, and I don't want your sympathy!" I was practically screeching now. "Fuck you and your fucking sympathy, how pathetic do you think I am?!"

Suddenly, there were warm, long arms draped around me, holding me close to the person I had previously been yelling at.

"Hayner, I just want to help you."

My sneer softened slowly into nothing, and I felt myself rest my head against his chest. Why was I so angry, anways? Was I mad because he had done the one thing I never allowed myself to do? And why the hell had I been defending my father?

My frame slumped into his, and tears started to make their way down my face. I wasn't sobbing, just... crying I guess. I sniffled once, before I looked up at him, eyes apologetic. "I... I guess... Thanks."

He simply smiled, before releasing me from the soft embrace to place his hands on my shoulders and bend down a bit to meet me eye-to-eye. "Don't worry about it." We heard the front door close, and his smile bightened ever-so-slightly. "You hungry? We could order chinese."

I laughed, pushing his grip away and regaining my composition. "Yeah, but you have to call, and answer the door in your underwear!"

The other laughed, shaking his head and rolling those bright green eyes. "Hayner, do ya want me to scare them with my intimidating hot body and giant-"

"Oh, shut up! You have to, because you made me lose my cool and you owe it to me to do this!"

Axel simply laughed, before starting out the door and down the stairs. "You're insane, but I'll do it. It might give me a good laugh to see their face when they see my naked shlong."

"Why naked?" I asked.

He turned to me as he started down the stairs, a playful grin on his face. "I'm commando."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: So, if you haven't figured it out by now, this isn't going to be a very long story. I know, sadness, sadness. However, I do think that you're going to enjoy the rest of it, and I have some absolutely spectacular news!!! I have also decided that once this story is finished, I will be doing a sequel to S!CK, having come up with the most _amazing_ idea for it possible. However, I'm still open to any suggestions so if you have one, please leave it in your review! REVIEW:) /end not-so-subtle hint 


	3. End Script

**Error 404: Crazy**

By Candied

Disclaimer: I went to Agrabah and found the magic lamp, and asked Genie for the rights to Kingdom Hearts. He heart me wrong, and now I am the rightful owner of some pretty-looking socks.

Summary: The Prequel to the highly acclaimed S!CK. It starts where Hayner met Axel and goes all the way to Axel's version of meeting Roxas. The thoughts and actions of the two before Hayner dies, and Axel's coping with his death. I'm so bad at summaries...

Warnings: Yaoi and het pairings, coarse language, death, and perhaps some tissue-needing moments. You guys asked for it, and here it is.

Author's note: Man, work is driving me insane! You wouldn't believe how little I actually make! + Anyways, here ya go with chapter three of Error 404. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Chapter four will be up in the near future, 'cause I'm trying to complete this one quickly so I can get on with what will be the glory of the prequel. It will be entitled D3RANGED So look forward to it coming out quickly! Enjoy this slightly short and a tad bit depressing chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two/End Script

I hate being nineteen. No, seriously, everything was so much easier when I was like... three. I woke up, watched cartoons, played, ate, and took my afternoon nap without a care in the world. Now, however, I had a job and a flat to pay for, not to mention the affairs of the heart that come with age.

Not my _own_ heart, naturally, as I liked to keep that dumb old thing as far away from my daily life as possible. The heart in question is Hayner's.

I liked Hayner. I really, _really_, liked Hayner. He was funny, tempermental (which is also funny), wild, and nearly as insane as I am. However, said boy was terribly in love with me, and I still could not return the feeling.

Even after everything we'd gone through together- me beating up his dad, nearly setting fire to his kitchen a few times, and having various innocent arguments that I had caused, and him with his wild antics and showing up on my doorstep at all and any hour... I still could not love him.

And it hurts me to say so. He was amazing, everything anyone could ever ask for in a signifigant other, but somehow, I still knew he wasn't right for me. We'd been together for just over three months now, and it was killing me.

Every time he told me he loved me, every time he would say that he cared... I could never say it back. He told me that he didn't mind it, but I still did. I felt like I was living a lie, leading him on with hopes of something I could never give him- my heart.

In fact, I was beginning to wonder if I would ever be able to give anyone my heart. If not Hayner, than who? Who else deserved my heart of hearts? Why could he give my heart and I not give anything in return?

My thoughts were interrupted as he strode back into the livingroom, a carton of cookie dough ice cream (my favorite) in hand. "Are you ready for the movie?"

I sighed, patting the couch next to me and took a drag off my cigarette. I would have to tell him eventually, right? Sooner is better than later, I guess...

He raised one golden eyebrow before he plopped down next to me. "You look weird. What's up?"

I leaned back into the plush of the couch, staring at the ceiling. "Hayner... I..." Damn... How do you let down someone you actually care about, when you know you're going to hurt their feelings? "I guess what I want to say is--"

_Ding dong!_

Both my and Hayner's heads turned to the door where the obvious visitor would be waiting on the other side. He looked at me with wide eyes, and I shrugged. How the hell was I supposed to know who was there, anyway?

We both stood, and walked to the kitchen, Hayner striding over to the door. He peered through the little hole, and turned to me with a face stricken with horror. "Quick, it's Roxas!"

Well, my little break-up speach would have to wait until later, for now I would have to leave. I made my way to the window that would lead me to the fire escape, and heard the door creak open.

FUCK. I opened the window, and slid out.

"Who was that?" I heard a voice say.

"No one!" replied Hayner.

I moved quickly down, determined and on my way home.

-------------------------------

"Seriously, who was that guy?"

I shook my head, laughing nervously. "I... uh... That guy is... er..."

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Are you selling drugs or something?"

What? Yes! Thank you, Roxas!!!

"Yes... but I'm going to stop. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to worry you."

He sighed, and slumped into a seat beside me. "You are seriously strange, you know that? If anyone finds out-"

"They won't," I interrupted, "That was the last of the stuff. From now on, I'm good old Hayner."

When Roxas left that night, we were both full of ice cream, and far beyond giggly. Remembering my boyfriend, though, I picked up the phone and dialed his number as soon as the blonde was out my door.

"Axel," he said when he picked up.

"Hey, it's Hayner. What did you want to talk about earlier?"

A long sigh, and the sound of shuffling blankets. Oh... it was kind of late.

"Look, Hayner... I really like you. You mean a lot to me, and I love hanging out with you," I felt my heart sink, "It's just... The way I care for you isn't how a person cares for their boyfriend."

"Like brothers?" I asked, choking on the ball that had formed in my throat. So, this was the end of us, huh?

"Kind of, but even more than that. Look, I still want to be friends with you and everything, so don't get the wrong idea. I know how cliche it is, but I _really_ mean it."

A tear rolled down my cheek, but I was smiling. Never, _ever_ going to get me down. "If that's how you feel..."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's ok."

There was silence for a moment, and I was wiping off the tears that came, trying to find my voice. "Axel, can you promise me something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"If anything ever happens to me... I want you to take care of Roxas. He's... really a strong person, but sometimes he just needs someone to show him the way, y'know? If a time ever comes where I won't be there to do that for him, I want you to take my place."

"I will, I promise."

"Thank you."

I couldn't take it anymore, and I gently placed the phone down. I would not sob for him, I knew all too well that this day would come. I loved Axel, I loved him more than anything, but I knew that he was no more mine than anyone else's. I didn't know who his heart really belonged to, but I knew they were lucky.

I slumped into one of the chairs of the kitchen table and sighed, wiping the warm tears from my cheek, and staring at the ceiling. I didn't regret any of it, not even a little. The time I had with Axel was precious to me, even if it was over. I felt a part of me die in that moment, a part I was sure would never return.

So many pieces of me had been broken throughout my life; when my mother died, when my dad became an abusive drunkard, and now, when the love of my life told me it was over. Maybe it was silly teenage angst that lead me to my decision, or maybe I was actually right. Whatever the case, I knew then that life for me was over, whether I had a say in it or not.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't going to go into the bathroom and slit my wrists like a blubbering idiot. I'm not that stupid. This was not insanity, this was not mere self-pity... I wanted to be happy, and I wanted to be free.

Free. Freedom, yes. This world was not the one I wanted to be in anymore, I wanted to go to the other side, experience a new adventure.

My next adventure would be the after life... but not just yet. I wanted to go out of this world with a happy farewell to my best friend there by my side, not in death, of course, but I wanted him to be there when my life came to an end. He was the one person who stood behind me in every decision I made, and was always there to remind me how wonderful life could be.

My time on this plane is over, now. Tomorrow, I will be saying goodbye to my best friend, and I will start a new journey. Axel would be there to help him- he'd promised, so I knew I wouldn't have to worry about Roxas. He was so strong, no matter what life threw his way. I wish I could have been more like him, but this was me, this was just the way I was.

My mind was made up, tomorrow, after school, I was going to commit suicide with Roxas by my side. He would see me through to the end, and though I knew it would hurt him, I also knew that he would want to be with me in my last moments. Roxas was just a good soul like that.

Maybe he'll think of me fondly, and he'll see me in his dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Yes, Chapter four will be from the perspectives of Hayner and Axel again, with their POV's of what Roxas talked about in the first chapters of S!CK. Anyways, If any of you can give me the direct quote from where I decided the names for Error 404: Crazy, S!CK, and D3RANGED, leave it to me in a review and I'll give you a one shot of your couple choice! But you only have until next chapter to figure it out!!! O.O Here's your hint- 'Error 404' is not in the actual quote, but 'crazy' is. The quote is in one of my stories.

Side note- Puh-LEASE review for Do Not Use While Sleeping or I shall not update it. I only have a few, and it makes me sad. . 

Now review, or I'll put Axel in my dungeon and never let him go!


End file.
